Love Like This
by LaurenA24
Summary: "I always relied on my brother and the guys, I always thought that they would be the only ones I'd ever trust but then he came along and... God, I can't even put into words the way he makes me feel." OR In which a broken girl is pieced back together by the saviour she had no idea she was waiting for.
1. Chapter 1

In the WWE Universe, the name Randy Orton was one constantly used. Whether it be in reference to one of his recent matches, his previous injuries, he's adorable little family or his usual 'Bad guy' persona - he was a well known person among the WWE Universe but while it was so, Azalea Cooper simply knew him as the boy that took her under his wing.

It was no secret that she had a rough past, the details being something that people knew very little about, but the Orton's helped her escape her past and for that she would forever be grateful, mostly to Randy who spent day and night making sure she was comfortable in her new home. He helped her settle into their home - he helped her settle into her new last name of Orton - and made sure that whenever they would do things, she was comfortable doing them.

In Azalea's eyes, Randy was god sent. In her eyes, he was her guardian angel and she took all her time and effort to make sure he knew that.

When he would allow her to crawl into his bed at night, when he would hold her without any protest or word of complaint, when he would teach her little things to help her get back into the world - it all meant the absolute world to her and she made sure to let him know so.

For many people, it was almost absurd to have a close relationship with a sibling or siblings but to Randy and Azalea - despite not being blood related - it was the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

Working for the WWE was never something Azalea pictured herself doing in the future, she never thought she would be jumping off of ladders, taking chairs over her back, sitting backstage with a light shining in her face or having her x-rays being taken but that was exactly what she did - much to her father's displeasure.

It was only natural that Bob wanted to keep his only daughter away from the world that his grandfather, himself and his son decided to enter - hell, he even tried convincing Randy not to live the same life he did - but just like his son, she decided to follow the family's footsteps and enter the ring which, despite his genuine displeasure and fear, wasn't really a surprise to Bob since her older brother was her role model.

It wasn't her first choice of career, she wasn't gonna lie and say that it was, but it was something that she found herself enjoying a bit more than she did cutting people open and replacing organs - being a surgeon wasn't really as glamorous as they made it out to be on tv.

To Azalea, wrestling was a huge part of what made her happy these days and being able to do it with her brother just made it even better, despite the two of them being apart of two completely different brands.

April 2nd was approaching, and it was approaching swiftly. It would be the first Wrestlemania that Azalea would be participating in and she was glad she was being put in a match with some of the best women the company had - and it was what excited her eyen more.

Since knowing that it was her first Wrestlemania and a title match for both her brother and herself, she was more than certain her entire family would show up to support them - Kim always came to any, and all of the Pay-Per-Views the company had but this time was different. Her mom, her dad, her sister-in-law, her nieces, her nephews and possibly even her best friend - she was gonna do her best and make each and everyone there to watch her brother and herself, extremely proud.

* * *

 **Hello, I am back and since it's Saturday and my birthday - I have decided to gift you all with a new story.**

 **So, I feel like I rushed the previous story which was why I lost interest so quickly but this time I want to do it right and even add a touch of spice.**

 **I hope you all, if you read 'Say You Won't Let Go', like this story and respond to it as well as you did that**.


	2. Chapter 2

Early morning training had become a normal thing for Azalea to do - most times it was because she couldn't find it in herself to fall asleep, sometimes because she needed a way to get rid of the memories, but recently, it was because it was the only way for her release all the nervous energy she had pent up since finding out she would be participating in the most anticipated annual event hosted by the WWE.

For the 4 years that she had been an employee at WWE, there wasn't a time that she had ever felt so severely nerve wracked - and that was really saying something since she always seemed to over think things, psyching herself out as she did so - but, this was WrestleMania, the first and the only one that she was participating in, and that was a huge deal to both her family and herself.

Suddenly, all the experience she had flew out of the window - all the time she spent training with her brother and so many others, all the PPV's she had participated in before, all of them seem to escape her mind - and she was back to being the shy girl who only stepped into a ring to be able to protect herself.

That was the real reason she started training after all. She didn't want to be weak and Randy, well Randy was more than ready to help out his little sister - as always.

It was why, at 4am, the two found themselves across from one another in the gym. The male's blue eyes narrowed on her slumped figure while she tried massaging her ankle to rid it of the pain of her odd landing.

"You're gonna seriously injure yourself if you don't concentrate, Lee."

Releasing a soft breath as the pain faded, Azalea clasped her hands together on her lap and avoided her brother's intense gaze. She did so, not because she was afraid of him but rather because she knew that were she to look into those icy orbs of his that he'd be able to see right through her.

It was both a blessing and a curse, how close the siblings were.

"I know, I'm just-" she cut herself off, uncertain on how to finish her sentence, and just shook her head as she pushed herself up. "I'm just tired."

"How about you actually try looking at me the next time you lie?" Her brother's tone was flat, an indication that he wasn't in the mood for any of the 'let's pretend we didn't hear Randy' games she loved playing so much.

Her eyes moved away from the sneakers she wore - having been tracing the gold Adidas emblem on them - and instead rested on her brother who had moved across the ring to be by her side, leaning against the ropes next to the turnbuckle she was using as a backrest.

"Look, I know that sometimes you like keeping things to yourself, that you think you're burdening me when you always tell me things - don't deny it, Lea, I know you-" He shot her a look when she opened her mouth, a look that immediately caused her to snap it shut again. "but I'm your brother and I care about you, especially when something's bothering you so badly that you could end something you've been working so hard towards. So, I need you to talk to me because there's no way I can help you if you don't."

Picking at her the black strings on the front of her neon yellow and grey 'PINK' leggings, Azalea pursed her lips as she listened to the words her brother spoke, her mind drifting back to when she was younger and he had recited the same sentence to her after her first week of staying with the Orton family.

She had just had a nightmare and had been sitting in the corner of the room she was sharing with Randy until hers was ready. She remembered the way he had carefully and slowly approached her, she remembered how he had made sure to ask her permission before he took a seat next to her yet kept a good distance between the two of them to make her comfortable, she remembered how he asked her what was keeping her up and how she had refused to speak and she remembered his words from that night so very clearly.

 _ **"I know that all of this is still new to you, it's still very new to me too, but you're my sister now, Lea and I care for you - I want to help you but you need to talk to me, okay? I need you to talk to me because I can't help you if you don't."**_

Those words were enough for her to spill her guts to him because it made her feel loved and cared for, it made her realize that there were people who actually cared for her and it made her realize that despite everything, Randy was making an effort - also, it was the first time someone had ever called her Lea and it made her heart swell with happiness.

She remembered how she had crawled onto his lap and how he, without hesitation, had brought her to his chest and they just spoke - she told him about her nightmares and small parts of her past and he told her about school, their parents and their grandparents. It was the night they had began forming the tight bond they now shared and the night that Azalea had first experienced what true happiness was.

It was why she didn't hesitate in spilling her guts again. Its why she simply slumped against the turnbuckle and allowed her thoughts to flow from her mouth - and like always, her brother listened like what she was saying was the most important thing in the world, and to him it probably was.

"This is my first ever WrestleMania, my first ever real title shot." She chewed on her bottom lip, glancing around the performance centre that was vacant of people except for the handful of superstars that had the same idea as she did. "It's a great opportunity, one I'm completely grateful that Paul and Stephanie gave me, but I'm so damn nervous."

She let go of her pants' drawstrings and instead brushed her fingers over the tattoo on her hand, the Ying & Yang symbol one of the few pieces of ink that decorated her skin.

"I'm not really sure why I'm so nervous but I think it's all the expectations that are resting on my shoulders, you know? People are already coming to me and saying 'You're an Orton, we expect you to bust your ass like only an Orton can.' and all I could think was, what have I been doing these past 4 years? I know I didn't get much spotlight and I know I was never really given the main storylines but do people really think that I've been doing nothing to earn my place in the company? Do they honestly think I'm riding off of the Orton name?" Her hands curled around the ropes on either side of her as she shook her head, her ponytail coming to rest over her shoulder as she did so. "I don't know, I guess I'm just really feeling the pressure to impress everyone, to show them that I deserve to have Orton as a last name instead of Cooper, to show them that I work for every opportunity I'm blessed with instead of it being handed to me on a silver platter."

Silence fell over the two after her confession and Azalea glanced over at her brother only to flinch back when his middle finger met her forehead, and not gently. It was something he always did to her as a kid, a sign that he found whatever she had said to be the craziest, or stupidities, - sometimes both - thing she could ever said. As a kid, not a day went by that the man wouldn't flick her in the forehead - it was almost a ritual in their house - but as she grew, it became rare that her brother would do so and not just because he was barely home - but, it seemed like their little ritual was back again.

"You're an idiot." Randy shook his head, his arm wrapping around his offended sisters shoulders and tugging her against his side gently. "You have nothing to prove to anyone, Lea, no matter what they think or say. I know you busted your ass to get where you are, dad knows, mom knows, Paul, Stephanie and even Vince knows this - you've proven to all of us that you deserve to be exactly where you are. It took some time for you to get here, it took you longer than me but that's a good thing because you are not me. You are Azalea Cooper Orton, my sister who fought tooth and nail for each and every thing she has in life and you have no idea how proud I am of you - how proud all of us are of you."

"You have nothing to prove to anyone but yourself so here's some advice. On Sunday, when you kick ass in that Fatal-Five-Way match and become champion, go out there and do it for yourself. If you wanna kick ass, do it for yourself and no one else. You wanna win? Do it for yourself. You wanna prove that you deserve the name Orton? Do it all for yourself because you are your worst critic and anyone else's opinions should mean absolutely nothing to you."

"So I should ignore everything people say?"

"No, you should remember everything people say and I can promise you that while you're down and the crowd is chanting your name and you feel like you can't go any further, those words will enter your mind and it'll give you the strength that even you didn't know you had - and when you feel it coursing through your veins, use it to show all those son's of bitches that they had, that they have absolutely no right to judge you. You know why?"

"Because I'm an Orton?" She looked up at him with a small grin

"Damn right."

Accepting the kiss her brother pressed to her head with a soft laugh falling from both their lips, Azalea could actually feel some of her nerves drip away as she really allowed her brothers words to sink in. He believed in her, her family believed in her and that was enough - she had nothing to prove to anyone but herself and on Sunday that was exactly what she would do.

She would prove to herself that she deserved to enter the ring with 4 of the most amazing wrestlers the company has to offer and she would leave it all in the ring - hopefully, it would be enough to get her that red title everyone's been saying she didn't deserve to hold.

* * *

 **Thank you so much to those of you that have given this story a chance, I really appreciate it and for those of you that left a review - you have no idea how much it much it means to me.**

 **TJ should be making an appearance next chapter and I hope you're as excited as I am.**

 **Anyways, I'd really like it if you left some feedback for me, it would mean the world. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter of the siblings as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **-Lauren**


End file.
